With My Sister
by emily6851
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction. What happens when Katniss comes home? Just how excited will her little sister be? Told in Prim's POV. Warning Minor, F/F, Bondage, Toys, Incest. Don't like, Don't read. Please R&R.


I saw the car pulling up towards the Justice Building and was practically jumping with joy. Katniss was finally coming home from the Hunger Games. Somehow, she managed to survive that living hell and kept her promise.

When Katniss came out of the car, I jumped right on top of her and gave her the biggest hug ever. She stumbled back and her back hit the car. "I'm so happy that you made it back." I said in a barely audible whisper. Mom soon followed with a hug of her own, although not as enthusiastic as mine was. We all got into the car and Mom and Katniss started talking. I wasn't paying attention though because I didn't really care. I was just glad she was here with me.

I was excited when we go home. I had been waiting for this moment for three weeks, and it had finally come. Katniss went up to her room and I followed her. When she gets in she automatically jumps on her bed and lays down flat on her back spreading out her arms and legs. "I miss this place soooo much." She said.

"Don't get too comfortable." I replied. "We're going to Victory Village, current population, 10."

Katniss then looked confused. "10? You, me, mom, Haymitch, Peeta, his parents, and his two brothers. That's nine, right? Or have I forgotten how to count after the games."

"You forgot Buttercup!" I laughed at the annoyed expression on her face. She threw her pillow at me, but I jumped out of the way, and then jumped on the bed next to her. _Now's my chance_. I thought. I flipped over on top of her, straddled her stomach and held her hands up over her head with one of my hands.

"Hey! What are you…?" She never got the chance to finish her sentence. I leaned over, and covered her lips with my own. After about 30 seconds, she stopped struggling against it. Then, I pulled my head back for air, and blushed a shade of red I thought was impossible for any human being to become. "Umm… I-I-I…" But Katniss just shushed me by shoving her face into mine.

I let go of her hands so I could pull her in closer to deepen the kiss. I let go of her head and let my hands roam over her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. I waited for her to stop me, but she didn't, so I let my hands go lower and finally rest on her breasts. I gave each of them a light squeeze. She let out a lengthy moan that was loud enough to alert the whole neighborhood. "Quiet down. Mom will hear us." I said.

"Don't worry about Mom." Katniss said. As a response to the clear confusion on my face, she replied, "Mom told me she was going to go to Victory Village and move in today, and that we could come when we were ready to leave."

"Oh. Ok." I said. "In that case, you can be as loud as you want." I said seductively, as I groped and massaged Katniss's breasts once again. She let out another lustful moan. _This is really getting me wet._ I thought. _I'm gonna have to hurry this up. _I started taking my shirt off, when Katniss put her hands over mine, and began helping me take it off. I also took my pants off as Katniss worked on her own shirt. When she had it off, I began kissing her again, and reached around her back. I started feeling all over only going as low as I dared. I then unclasp her bra. Katniss instinctly brought her hands to the cups of her bra so it would not fall, but I moved my hands over to hers and said, "It's ok." Then she removed her hands and let the bra fall from her breasts. I leaned back to admire her. Her breasts were a beautiful. Not so big as to be unreal, not so small as you can't grab a handful of each. Her nipples were already stiff as rocks.

I lean forward and start kissing her breasts, being careful to go as close to her nipples as possible without actually touching them. I teased the other nipple with my right hand, and my left hand was trailing down and across her stomach. I felt her hands tangle into my hair and she forced my mouth onto her nipple. I had no choice but to oblige.

At first, I started by just sucking her nipple like a baby, but then I began to flick at it with my tongue. She was already moaning nonstop, but she let out a surprised yelp as a bit and pulled her left nipple. I then switched breasts, giving the other equal attention.

I drew back and she let out a whimper. I got up and found both of our bras. I jumped back onto her, and before she knew what was going on, I tied one end of my bra to her wrist, and tied the other end to the bed post. I did the same with her bra to the other wrist. She was now thrashing around and screaming, until I took off my panties, soaked with my own arousal, and stuffed it into her mouth. _I hope she likes the taste, because she is going to be tasting a lot more of it._ I thought. Because she was able to take all of my panties and still close her mouth, I stuck hers in there as well. She let out a muffled sound, which could have been either a cry of distress, or a moan of pleasure. I'll find out later. I then took our shirts and tied her legs to the legs of the bed, so she was spread eagle. Katniss was flushed everywhere from her face to her breasts from being in full view to her younger, yet more dominant sister.

I then leaned forward and inhaled her scent. God I hope she tastes as good as she smells. Just to be a tease, I blew a slight breath of air right in between her folds and she let out a muffled moan. "Hmm? What's that? Sorry I can't understand a thing you're saying." I was trying so hard to suppress a laugh as Katniss was sputtering nonsense through her gag. I then kissed each fold, and licked right in her slit, from her asshole to her clit. I then stuck two fingers into her and she let out a cry that was loud enough to be heard all over Panem, even through her gag.

I started to pump my fingers in and out of her, excruciatingly slow, as I took her clit into my mouth. Just as I felt she was about to cum, I withdrew. She quickly opened her eyes and stared darts into me as she tried to communicate what she wanted, as if I didn't know. I then crawled up her body, giving her nipples a quick lick as I went, and removed her gag. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD YOU STOP? I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT YOU TIED ME UP! BUT WHY DID YOU STOP?"

I only replied grabbing the pillow from underneath her head, taking off the pillowcase, and used it as an effective blindfold. "HEY!" Before she could say anything else, I sat on her face, putting my pussy right over her mouth.

She automatically got the idea that I was in charge and began lapping her tongue over my slit, sometimes darting it inside me, and sometimes sucking on my clit. I let out a small squeak, and blush as she continues eating out my pussy. _She seems really good at this. I wonder if she's ever actually been with a woman, or is just doing what she feels is right._ I thought. But it didn't matter. All that mattered right now is that this felt absolutely amazing! I swirl my hips around, spreading my juices all around her face. I can feel Katniss smile at my discomfort, knowing it means that I'm close. She then took my clit into her mouth, and bit _hard_ on it. I let out scream as that takes me over the edge. I squirt my fluids all over her face and into her mouth and she keeps biting and twisting my clit with her teeth to make my orgasm last longer. I rode out my orgasm which had to have lasted at least 3 minutes, and fell limp on the bed.

But I wasn't done. Although Katniss was asking me to do the same to her, I had another idea. I got up and snuck over to the closet. When I opened it, I took out a key and opened the drawer with all of my "toys" inside. I had gathered quite a few over the past few weeks, and I knew just the one I wanted to use on Katniss. I took it out and stuck the vibrating end inside of me. It wasn't as long as the other end, but it vibrated right onto my clit. Katniss must have heard the vibration because she asked, "What is that?"

"Trust me, you're gonna love this." I replied. The dildo was at least a foot long, most likely longer. I touched the tip of it to her slit sliding it up and down. She let out a surprised moan. I then put the head of the fake cock into her and slowly put more and more inside. Eventually, my thighs hit hers and both she and I knew that it was all inside her, which surprised me, since I could never take all of it, especially since it was as thick as a bottle of wine.

Then, I pulled all the way out of her, until I could see the head again, and slammed back into her, as hard as I could. I did this faster and faster, trying to go in harder with each thrust. Her thrusts were now meeting mine, making the fake cock go deeper with every thrust. We were both moaning and I knew I was close. Then with the last thrust, I heard the first bit of her scream before I screamed myself from my mind-blowing orgasm. After a few minutes I pulled out of her, took the strap-on off and collapsed on the bed next to Katniss.

"Where did y-you learn t-to eat someone out like that?" I asked, slightly out of breath. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had!"

"I didn't learn it anywhere. I guessed." Katniss replied, sounding slightly angry. "Where did _you_ learn how to eat someone out? Or tie knots? Or get that toy?"

"Well, I was being comforted by a few guys after you left." I said, slightly embarrassed. "Then a few guys turned into a few girls too."

"How many times have you fucked someone?"

"How many times have I fucked, or how many people have I fucked? They will be two totally different numbers." I said.

"How would they be different?"

"Well, I may have fucked multiple guys at once a few times." I said. "2,3,4, I've even done at least 10, but most likely more."

"When did you start?" She asked.

"Like I said, it was after you left that some guys comforted me." I replied. "I don't think it was anyone you know. I don't think _I_ knew most of them."

"Well, I suppose if you didn't, I wouldn't have just had the best orgasm of my life, so I guess I should thank you for fucking so many guys… and girls." And right there, our conversation ended. I got up, untied her, and cuddled up against her, and I fell asleep right there, naked, in the arms of my sister, thinking that this was the best day of my life.


End file.
